


Isn't he adorable?

by StillWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel's Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Cockblocking, Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillWinchester/pseuds/StillWinchester
Summary: Dean thinks that everybody loves Castiel because he's an angel (a perfect celestial being), and he's using his grace. Guess what? Dean finds out that it's not true because Sam doesn't react on Cas like this!Inspired by tumblr.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	Isn't he adorable?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I saw [this post](https://billygibson.tumblr.com/post/637973763098574849/my-new-headcanon-is-that-dean-just-thinks) on tumblr (by @billygibson), and I started laughing so hard. I needed to write this! Enjoy!
> 
> PS Rating because language. 

**Isn't he adorable?**

“Are you freaking idiot?” yells woman at Cas, but after a second she reminds herself, that he's an agent, investigating the recent disappearances, so she adds quickly: “Sir!”

Castiel feels lost because he doesn't see a problem in his weird and inappropriate questions. He apologizes her anyway, and she starts to calm down, so Sam and Dean, who staying by the car, don't intervene.

“Why does she react for him like this?” asks surprised Dean.

“Maybe she doesn't like him... Probably he said something stupid,” says Sam, shrugging his arms.

Dean isn't satisfied with the answer, so he continues the subject: “But it's Cas...”

“So?”

“He's an angel, so everybody loves him. Come on, he's adorable.” Dean points at Cas who is doing his puppy look to soften a woman's heart.

“What are you talking about?” Sam frowns, eyeing on his older brother. Of course, Cas is kind of cute, but he still looks like some middle-aged dude. 

“Hello, Earth to Sam... he's an angel, and he does this thing with his grace that everybody likes him... I mean, every human, it doesn't work on monsters, demons and others feathery douchebags...” he explains and rolls his eyes. Jeez, and Sam is the egghead? What is he reading in those old books?

“So, everybody likes Cas because he's an angel?” Sam repeats to be sure.

“Not exactly, we like him because... it's Cas, you know. But I'm talking about these side effects when you can't stop staring into his blue eyes... How else would it work? He's a weird dorky little guy, and you just wanna cuddle him and grab his chubby cheeks...” Dean grins, still watching Cas.

Sam feels confused. Side effects? He has never... Yeah, he has never had side effects, but Dean in the other hand... Sam needs to be sure if he understood it correctly, he clears his throat before asking: “And what about Uriel?”

“Uriel?” Dean turns his head to Sam reluctantly. “What do you mean?”

“He was an angel.”

Dean doesn't understand at once. He blinks twice, and then he realizes what Sam is trying to tell him.

It's not only _Uriel_ , who was an asshole, but also other angels like _Zachariah, Ishim, Metatron._.. Even _Balthazar_ for the beginning.

“Son of a bitch...” he whispers, clenching his fist and closing eyes. “Don't say anything, Sammy.”

“Sure… and you're an idiot by the way,” Sam smirks and gets in the car. Meanwhile, Cas finishes his conversation and comes to the Impala.

“We can go now,” he says with his deep voice. “Are you okay, Dean?”

Cas puts his hand on Dean's shoulder, and he's trying to catch his eyes, but Dean just nods and moves to the car immediately. Castiel sits on the back seats.

Dean turns on music because he's not ready to talk with Cas, he doesn't even want to hear Cas' voice. After a few minutes, he catches himself at peeking in the rearview mirror.

 _Shit! Shit! Shit!_ He must stop doing this! What the hell happened? Why doesn't Cas have such an effect on Sam?

Okay, just breath, it's probably an influence of the profound bond because it's impossible that he's in love with Cas. No freakin' way!

But maybe... 

When Cas was a human, he didn't have grace, and he still had the same impact on him. Or maybe even stronger. 

*

Dean asks Cas to buy some beers in the grocery. He wants to talk with Sam, so when door are closed, he starts: “What the hell is it supposed to mean? Why Cas…”

“Dean… I think you know why. You have a crush on him.”

“I what? It's not true,” he denies. He lies of course, but it's the easier way.

“Do you remember Dr Sexy?”

“Screw you!”

“So, you wanna talk about this or what? Some advice? Talk with Cas if you want something more,” Sam gasps. Why is he giving some shitty directions to his older brother who has never had problems with dating?

“It's not… I don't know what I want. I don't understand what it's mean. And I'm straight, of course,” explains Dean. His last words are a bullshit, he doesn't believe in it.

“Dean, you don't even have straight legs,” chuckles Sam. “And I still remember when I found you in the motel room with that twins before you went to hell. I'm pretty sure, one of them was a guy.”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

The door opens, Cas is back, so Dean murmurs something about a shower and immediately closes himself in the bathroom.

“Sam, why Dean is angry at me?” asks Cas. He knows something is wrong, but he doesn't understand what exactly.

“Oh, I think he's not, but… You should to talk with him,” says Sam, and Cas just nods. A talk sounds good, but he isn't sure if Dean wants to talk at all.

*

“I'm sorry, Dean,” says Cas when Sam is taking a shower, and they are alone in the room.

“Sorry 'bout what?” murmurs Dean, still reading something on his laptop. It's hard to resist to not look at Cas, but he's doing his best.

“I know I'm a crappy hunter, and that situation with a woman… I didn't want to upset you, and now you're angry at me…” explains Cas. His voice is calmly and quietly, but Dean hears also something like… sadness?

“I'm not angry at you.”

“But you're avoiding me all day.”

 _Shit!_ Dean closes his laptop and rubs eyes, then gasp, turning around to Cas.

 _Dammit!_ These freakin' blue eyes! Why wouldn't he have picked some ugly vessel? Probably, it wouldn't have helped because it's not that Dean cares only about appearance. Cas is hot 'cause it's Cas. A little messy, sometimes stupid, but also cute, funny, smart… with a too much heart. Sexy look is only a nice bonus. 

“I'm not angry,” he repeats. “I just realized something today, and I need to think about it. That's all.”

“But why are you avoiding me? Did you realize something about me? Did you remind something what I had done wrong?” he asks nervously, tilting his head on the left and making a few steps closer to Dean.

“No, it's not… You did a great job today. That woman had a bad day probably, it wasn't your fault.” He hopes his words comfort Cas a little. 

“Umm… Thank you, Dean,” he says, and after that takes a bag from the second chair. “I bought you a pie.”

Cas smiles a little with a proud, and Dean's heart is melting. _Great_ , he tried to keep himself from this hard, but Cas was making it so difficult.

“Okay, fuck this!” whispers Dean, standing and licking his lips a little.

“A pie?” asks Cas who thinks that he misunderstand something. He frowns, and it makes he looks even more adorable.

“No. You,” he says quickly, and when he realizes what he said, he makes red at once: “I mean, not you either… I…”

“Dean? I don't under…”

Dean overcomes the distance between them in one step, wraps his hands around Cas' neck and press his lips to Cas'.

Cas drops the bag with the pie on the floor. Dean pulls back, breathing heavily. His heart is pounding, but at least he's sure about his feelings now.

“Dean...” whispers Cas, gulping. He looks a little surprised, but also soft and lovely. His eyes are full of something strange and new for Dean, he has never seen it's before in these two sapphires.

“I… I'm sorry Cas, I just wanna checked something,” he explains, but still stays close with a hand on Cas' neck.

“And? What is a conclusion?”

“That I like you more than I thought,” he says, but he isn't sure if he should. What if he destroys their friendship?

“I like this conclusion.”

Cas touches Dean's face, caressing his cheeks. And they kiss again. Meanwhile, Sam comes to the room. He clears his throat to give a sign he's here already. Dean and Cas pull back.

“Shut up, Sammy! You were cockblocking us for years!” shouts Dean and grins to his brother.

“Cockblocking? What does it mean?” asks Cas, frowning again. Dean looking at him with a big smile.

“You'll find out tonight,” says Dean, raising his eyebrows. 

“Oh, gross! I'm gonna book another room!” yells Sam and walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/stillwinchester) either!


End file.
